Gotham Knight Season Two
Gotham Knight Season Two, is the second season that deals with Bruce trying to be more than a vigilante, by becoming a hero by the name of The Knight as well as dealing with the Order of St. Dumas, who have arrived in Gotham City to seek revenge on the Wayne family. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/The Knight * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong * Dan Stevens as Jason Todd Recurring Cast * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * James Frain as Edmond Galavan/Milton Fine/Azrael * Paul Johanson as Victor Marlowe/Prometheus * Colin McFarlene as Lieutenant Gillian B. Loeb * Clancy Brown as Chief Clancy O'Hara * AnnaSophia Robb as Silver St. Cloud * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks), Fives * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon (in flashbacks) * Jai Courtney as Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Donald Louge as Captain Harvey Bullock (in flashbacks) * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (in flashbacks) * Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (in flashbacks) * Nathaniel Barnes/The Executioner (in flashbacks) * Leslie Hendrix as Maria Powers (in flashbacks) * Kim Basinger as Regina Zellerbach (final season) * Omari Hardwick as FBI Special Agent Cisco Blaine/Ronald Houston * John Glover as Charles Palantine * Rutger Hauer as William Earle * Ray Stevenson as Draco Kosov * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Lucy Lane/Harbinger * Clancy Brown as Chief O'Hara (final season) * Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin/Anarky Episodes # '"The Dark Knight Returns"-'''In the aftermath of Project Avalon, Bruce is living a new life in Bhutan as a penance for failing to save John. Katrina and Alfred track Bruce down and convince Bruce to return, informing him that Regina, Palentine, Earle, and several other corrupt executives are awaiting trial while Bruce's family business is under the threat of a takeover and dissolution by HSC International Banking Vice-President Silver St. Cloud. Katrina and Alfred bring Bruce back to Gotham City. Bruce learns that a group of vigilantes, dressed like the "Dark Knight" are killing criminals since Gotham has come to its crime-ridden state with Bruce gone. A teenager dies when using drugs, which has been combined with a fear toxin. The Chechen learns of this and makes arrangements to meet with a man named Johnathan Crane, the chief-psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum who is revealed to have manufactured the drug. The vigilante group targets the Mayor before going after the Chechen when he is meeting with Crane. Bruce subdues the vigilantes without killing anyone and leaves the vigilantes for Gordon. Elsewhere, a breakout occurs in Arkham Asylum where several inmates escape such as Harleen Quinzel, Aaron Helzinger, Lonnie Machin, Arnold Dobkins, Roman Sionis and Robert Greenwood are broken out by Milton Fine and his enforcer Selina Kyle. Sionis is then strangled for his refusal. With Lucius' help, Bruce saves his company and forces Silver to accept partnership, which she is happy to comply by. Chief O'Hara and Lieutenant Loeb later inform Gordon about the breakout at Arkham Asylum. In flashbacks, Bruce and Alfred call a meeting with the Wayne Enterprises Board of Directors, whom Bruce threatens with disseminating his alleged evidence pertaining to the cabal in charge behind the scenes, unless they contact him. The cabal sends an enforcer to kidnap Bruce. # '"Anarchy"-'Fine kidnaps Palentine while his group of "Maniax", excluding Harleen, begin a killing spree for the sake of publicity. Lucius learns that Regina is under suicide watch and begins to contemplate whether or not he should forgive her. Dobkins is arrested before being killed by Selina using a sniper rifle. While Harleen lures Gordon out of GCPD, the Maniax attack and kill several police officers; Helzinger beats up Gordon until he is stopped by Harleen. Machin kills Greenwood and fatally wounds a police officer. Lucius and Regina reconcile. Bruce decides to work with Milton Fine, the warden of Blackgate Prison, to bring awareness and help for the people in need, but is forced to abandon his appearance at the charity event to instead stop the Maniax. Fine lambasts him in the press for that. The vigilante convinces Jason to stop fighting in his name, but instead provide him intel in the Narrows. In flashbacks, Bruce is brought before Maria Powers, a high-ranking member of the secret council. He recognizes her as the owner of the Powers Hotel, a luxurious hotel chain. Bruce agrees to cease all his investigation in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. # '"Childish Things"-'Winslow Schott Sr. escapes from prison and goes to Gotham to look for his son Winn Schott Jr. (Grant Gustin). He leaves a message for his son to meet him. Winn tells the FBI about it while Gordon and the GCPD are searching for Machin since he is enraged that Machin murdered a fellow officer. They find it a trap, however, Clark saves them as the Blur and goes to Bruce for help, revealing that they are old friends. Winn reveals that his bother's boss, revealed to be Victor Marlowe, stole his toy designs, leading to Toy-Man trying to kill Marlowe, killing other people instead and going to jail. The Toyman kidnaps Winn, demanding him to attend a ceremony to kill Marlowe and threatening to kill the other guests by the bombs he has planted. Bruce and Clark manage to save the guests, however, Fine, who is attending the ceremony, kills Toy-Man and is perceived as a hero, especially by Winn, who is grateful that his father's evil has ended. The District Attorney announces his intention to seek the death penalty for Regina and the other corrupt executives. Regina tells her lawyer Kate Spencer not to fight it, since the Martha Wayne had connections with Victor Marlowe that she does not want revealed to Bruce, which Regina seems to be aware of. In flashbacks, Alfred takes Bruce to Smallville to meet his old friend Johnathan Kent, whom he served in the army with before coming to the States. There, Bruce befriends Johnathan and Martha Kent's adopted son Clark. Bruce dismisses Clark as a nice kid from the sticks, before realizing that there is something odd about the farm boy and seeks to find out what it is. # "Test"- Katrina realizes that the female vigilante has been following Catherine, not Bruce. Bruce manages to ambush her and discovers that she is Selina Kyle, Catherine's foster sister , who was believed to have perished. Meanwhile, weapons shipments keep being intercepted by a gang leader calling himself "The Mayor", who assaults a gun rally hosted by Bruce and Fine. Cindy is shot in the process; but Jason saves her. Katrina manages to identify the Mayor as Xavier Reed and track him down. Bruce recruits Selina to assist him in capturing Reed. Afterwards, a corrupt police officer brings Reed to an unknown location, where a man, called brother Rollo by his associates, injects him with a red substance that kills him. He orders another person to be brought for the substance. Meanwhile, Catherine develops a drinking problem and refuses help from Gordon and Bruce. In response, Bruce asks Selina to reveal herself to her family, knowing they will stop talking to him for lying. In flashbacks, hypnotist Jervis Tetch hires Gordon to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Gordon gets into a brawl and is stitched up by young Carmine Falcone who was a doctor, at the ER. After Alice tells Gordon she wants nothing to do with Jervis, Gordon questions him, who hypnotizes him into being suicidal. # "League of Assassins"- Selina and Bruce are attacked at by a man dressed like Victor Marlowe. Bruce reveals that the man, Al-Owal, is a member of the League of Assassins, which Victor is revealed to have been a member of, and is targeting him for leaving. Al-Owal threatens to kill his family. Bruce manages to protect Catherine, but Gordon refuses to heed Katrina's warning. Bruce reveals himself to him and seeks refuge in a clock tower. They seek Selina's help to stop another attack, with Bruce killing Al-Owal and sending a warning to Ra's. Afterwards, Selina decides to leave Gotham City to keep her family safe, entrusting her secret to Gordon. Stephanie and Bruce tell Regina that her secrets will not make them leave her. She agrees to fight death penalty. Catherine is revealed to have a drinking problem. In flashbacks, Alice saves Gordon, wiho brings her into GCPD. Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into GCPD and kidnap Alice, but Gordon and Bullock track them down. Gordon finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with his father, Gordon overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. # '"The Tea Party"-'Gordon discovers that his old enemy Jervis Tetch, as escaped from Arkham Asylum and is kidnapping children for some strange reason. Believing the vigilante's claim to have changed, Gordon enlists his help. The team are able to discover the link between all of the victims. Bruce learns that Tetch has kidnapped Catherine and is forced to be in a twisted tea party with the other kidnapped children. Bruce and Gordon finally save Catherine and bring down Tetch. When Regina Zellerbach is on trial, Catherine uses an affair between Regina and Victor to cast doubts on Regina's defense. Ultimately, Regina is exonerated by the jury; she later learns that Victor, alive and well, had rigged the trial. He also reveals that he now knows Bruce is his biological son. Bruce later gets a call from Blaine asking to come to Kiev, Ukraine, since he needs his help. In flashbacks, a young Jervis Tetch begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Gordon to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Tetch demands Gordon to kill one of the hostages himself. Gordon refuses; and Tetch kills both. He later kidnaps Valerie and Lee, demanding Gordon to go to Mario's alone. Gordon enlists Carmine's help without involving the GCPD. While Mario recovers his gun from the basement, Gordon joins Tetch's "tea party", which Carmine interrupts in order to rescue the women. However, Tetch is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Carmine locked. He then forces Gordon to choose the victim. He picks Lee, resulting in Tetch shooting Valerie instead. She is rushed to the hospital. # '"Ukraine"-'Blaine reveals to Bruce that Lucy Lane is his ex-wife and that she went missing while infiltrating in Kiev, Ukraine, since Lucy was engaged in a mission for Lyla Michaels & The D.E.O in order to locate Floyd Lawton. Silver St. Cloud joins Bruce, Alfred, and Katrina on their flight, believing that Bruce is trying to meet with a sub division of Thorne Industries behind her back. Once there, Bruce meets with Blaine and learns that Lucy is being held in a gulag. They enlist the help of a Ukrainian mobster named Draco Kosov (Ray Stevenson), a mobster with a British accent and leader of the Whisper Gang. Based on Kosov's plan, Blaine is arrested and sent to the gulag to rescue Lucy. Bruce has a one-night stand with Silver. Blaine finds Lawton among the inmates. The pair is forced to team up to save Lucy and escape. Afterward, Blaine go for helping him save Lucy; in return, Lawton reveals that he was contracted to kill Blaine's brother by an organization called Shadowspire. Blaine and Lucy get involved again. In flashbacks, Valerie recovers, but ends her relationship with Gordon, knowing he manipulated Tetch into shooting her instead of Lee. Tetch breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. Bullock and Barnes learn Tetch is planning to unleash the virus on the city founder's party and arrests him in time. However, during the investigation, Barnes gets infected by the Tetch Virus. # "The Scientist"- When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Thorne Industries, Keystone City CSI Wally West (Evan Peters), arrives to help the investigation. Later, he reveals that he is searching for super-powered beings in the hope that he will find the murderer of his uncle Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen , and exonerate his father for the accusation. Bruce realizes that the thief was enhanced using the same serum that Tetch made. Jason starts helping Holly to find her missing friend, who was a failed subject of Rollo's experiment. Bruce shoots Jason in the leg to prevent him getting further involved. Bruce tracks the thief, revealed to be Cyrus, but is injected with an unknown toxin. In order to save Bruce's life, Katrina reveals his identity to Wally to help find an antidote. Meanwhile, Marlowe puts pressure on Regina to tell the truth to Bruce. Regina instead contacts Ra's, who wants to kill Marlowe for breaking the League's code by reviving Project Avalon. In flashbacks, after losing control and killing a criminal, Barnes visits Tetch at Arkham and demands to know if the virus can be cured, but Tetch refuses the possibility. Barnes begins hearing "voices" that urge him to kill more criminals. He finds the mastermind, plastic surgeon Maxwell Symon, who removes his victims' faces to insert on customers who intend to change their faces. Barnes arrests Symon after overcoming the voices. Later, Barnes' psychosis overpowers him when he learns Symon has been released due bribing the victim into not pressing charges. Losing faith in Gotham's justice system, Barnes throws Symon off a window and plans to murder criminals on a larger scale. Symon tells Gordon about Barnes. # "Three Phantoms"- Wally manages to save Bruce's life The former and Katrina are able to identify and locate Cyrus Gold. While continuing to investigate the death of Holly's friend Micah, Jason is captured by Cyrus and brought before Rollo , who injects him with the serum, the Tetch virus, which kills Jason. Bruce arrives as The Knight and kills Cyrus, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. The former revives Jason, but worries that the serum may affect him negatively. Fine orders Rollo to leave the vigilante alone, so that he can deal with him personally. While Jason recovers at the Wayne manor, the serum injection heals the boomerang wound in his leg. Wally leaves an armored suit and mask for Bruce, to better hide his identity, and also to protect him from bullets or knives. He returns to Keystone City. While in his lab, Wally is hit by strange lightning created by an accident at the new particle accelerator lab. In flashbacks, Barnes begins his killing spree. Knowing Gordon's awareness, Barnes attempts to frame him for a murder, but is unable to convince the GCPD after Bullock convinces Lee to confirm the accusation. Gordon overpowers Barnes in a duel. The latter is arrested and incarcerated in Arkham. # '"The Damage That A Man Can Do"-'Fine kidnaps Cobblepot's foster son, a emotionally unstable deaf boy named Ignatius, and blackmails Cobblepot into murdering all the other mayoral candidates so that he can can run for mayor unopposed. Katrina leaves Gotham for Keystone City to visit Wally after learning that Wally got into comatose and is being treated at S.T.A.R Labs. Cobblepot tasks his henchman Gabe to quietly search for his foster son. Gordon learns that Cobblepot is responsible and Cobblepot confesses to Gordon that Fine has his son which is why Gordon decides to go outside the law to work with Cobblepot to get him back and bring down Fine. Silver later tasks Cobblepot to burn buildings owned by Thorne Industries; and he lures her into believing that he has become paranoid with his henchmen's loyalties. After Cobblepot steals an old knife with Palentine's eye, Gordon learns from an antique shop owner that 200 years prior, the Waynes destroyed the Dumas family. During an Easter party at Wayne Manor, Caleb Dumas along with Celestine Wayne went missing, and were later found in an illicit embrace by Wayne men. Though Caleb insisted to everyone that they were in love, Celestine denied it, swearing on her mother's grave that Caleb had forced himself on her. A large part of his arm was soon after cut off by Jonathan Wayne as punishment. Caleb later went into exile over seas and the Waynes destroyed the Dumas. The Dumas' remnants changed their family name to Galavan. Gordon then tasks Chief O'Hara with investigating Fine while Cobblepot gives the knife to Fine. # '"Blast Radius"-'When Chief O'Hara is investigating to see whether Theo Galavan ever had a son, he gets gunned down by an unknown individual whom O'Hara seems to know and Gordon assigns Yin to investigate. Machin, now calling himself "Anarky", begins setting off bombs across Gotham City as an anti-government movement. Mayor Hill decides to organize a Unity Rally for the city. Machin targets the rally, but Bruce is able to stop Machin, who is arrested; and the bombs are disarmed. Later as the vigilante, Bruce makes an alliance with Fine. Yin discovers that Lieutenant Gillian B. Loeb killed O'Hara and goes to his office to arrest him where Loeb is meeting with Gordon. Gordon refuses to believe Loeb is the killer, however, O'Hara confesses that he indeed killed O'Hara. Gordon then demanded answers from Loeb. However, Loeb pointed a gun to his head and tells the two officers that working with them has been a honor, before shooting himself to death in a tragic outcome. Gabe is able to locate Ignatius and Cobblepot begins to rally a rescue party to rescue Ignatius. Flashbacks reveal Cobblepot meeting Ignatius in an orphanage and then taking him under his wing, which involved adopting him. # '"Call of the Cobblepot"-'Gabe leads Cobblepot to Ignatius' location, where Fine and Silver are waiting. Fine reveals that his real name is Edmond Galavan and Gabe betrays Cobblepot citing that Galavan gave him a better offer. To Silver watches uncomfortably as Galavan kills Ignatius by slitting his throat before Cobblepot manages to escape, vowing to get revenge. At Loeb and O'Hara's funeral, Loeb's wife and daughter asks Yin and Gordon to find Loeb's medal so he can buried with it. Galavan, now elected mayor, convinces the GCPD that Cobblepot assaulted him and has Catherine obtain a warrant for Cobblepot's arrest. Gordon, however, knows the truth and tells the vigilante about Galavan. Yin manages to find Loeb's medal and Gordon tells him how Loeb, back then as a sergeant, rescued a little boy from a burning building and got rewarded by the city council for his bravery. Yin and Gordon then both start to suspect that Loeb killed O'Hara under duress, however, Gordon denies knowing the reason why which makes Yin suspicious. Galavan attends his victory celebration party where the GCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Cobblepot if he arrives. Cobblepot shows up with his henchmen, but is quickly ambushed by the police and narrowly escapes. Yin vows to find out what Gordon is hiding from her. Bruce decides to continue his support for Galavan in order to keep a closer eye on him. Silver hesitates murdering Cobblepot which is why Galavan later threatens Silver into being loyal to him by choking her. # "Heir To The Demon"- Nyssa al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's and a member of the League, arrives in Gotham City to convince Bruce to return to Bhutan with her. It is revealed that the two have a romantic history. Bruce refuses, so Nyssa kidnaps Alfred and threatens to kill him if Bruce does not agree to return. Instead, Bruce drinks snake venom. Cat arrives with an antidote and Nyssa releases Bruce from his obligations to the League. Meanwhile, Katrina discovers that Bruce's true father is Victor and reveals it to Lucius , who decides to be respectful to Regina publicly while privately renouncing their relationship. Although Selina is welcomed back by Gordon Catherine shows displeasure to her. Selina later joins Bruce; and they make love. In addition, Galavan develops an interest in Regina. Gordon discovers that Loeb has been in league with a cult called the Order of St. Dumas longer by covering up their crimes and ensuring that the police would never investigate them. In flashbacks, Selina comes to Bruce for help when her friend Ivy is being followed by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The trio escapes and later finds the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. # "Time Of Death"- Noah Kuttler orchestrates a heist of an electronic device that will allow him to access any bank vault. Bruce and Selina start working together to stop him, foiling one of his robberies. In response, Kuttler uses the device to hack into the computer servers at Bruce's hideout and overload them so they explode. Katrina, feeling left out with Selina now part of the team, attempts to bait Kuttler into coming after one last heist. Bruce, Selina, and Blaine arrive in time to protect Katrina, but the latter takes a bullet to save Selina before knocking Kuttler unconscious, feeling part of the team again. Meanwhile, the Gordon's attempt to have dinner together and it is revealed that Selina and Bruce are in a relationship, much to Catherine's anger. Later, Catherine reconciles with Selina and attends an A.A. meeting with Gordon. Galavan makes his presence known to Bruce by coming to his home and meeting with Regina during a party. In flashbacks, Ivy uses her poison to control Alfred's mind and escape. Bruce learns the "Whisper Gang" after the key is out to destroy the secret council, a.k.a. the Court of Owls and is therefore not his enemy. Soon after, the Court enforcer kills the Gang leader. # "The Promise"- Bruce, Regina and Stephanie give Galavan , who wishes to do provide a contract to Regina, a tour of the house. Selina and the rest of the team are notified and arrive to assist Bruce, forcing Galavan to leave without engaging. Bruce deduces that Galavan is the one controlling the man in the skull mask, and attempting to create more of Tetch's virus. Galavan informs Bruce that he is there to follow through with a promise he made to his father Theo to get revenge on the Wayne family before leaving. Later, it is revealed that Galavan used the tour to plant cameras throughout the house. In flashbacks, Using information provided by the Whispers, Bruce's party uses the key to open the Court's vault and steal its contents – a crystalline owl statue – but are intercepted by Talon, the Court's enforcer; Selina's mother reveals herself and helps them kill Talon. # "Suicide Squad"- In a flashback to years prior in Afghanistan, Blaine and Lucy lead a group of Afghan villagers when a wanted man, Gholem Qadir, is identified among the group. During an ambush by the Taliban, Blaine saves Qadir's life. In the present, Blaine and Lucy are called upon by Michaels to lead her "Task Force X", also known as the "Suicide Squad", which consists of Deadshot, Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel being used as expendable assets. The Squad is sent after Qadir, who has developed a deadly nerve agent. Shrapnel attempts to escape and is killed. After saving Qadir's life again, through a faked assassination attempt, Blaine is invited to Qadir's home for a party. Once there, Deadshot locates the agent and is expected to be used as a targeting reference for a drone strike on the house. Blaine decides to save Deadshot while Bronze Tiger kills Qadir; as a result, the drone misses the house and a Navy SEAL team is forced to destroy the agent. Bruce is forced to go to Lyla for help, revealed to have interacted with her before. She tells him that the D.E.O has been tracking an individual who has replaced Theo Galavan as "Azrael" , whom the pair realize is actually Edmond. # '"The Killing Joke"-'A group of robbers attack a mafia owned bank, killing and double crossing each other. The mastermind is then revealed to be the Joker, whom Bruce and Gordon are revealed to have encountered in the past. Cobblepot becomes upset at this and holds a video conference with his corrupt accountant, Lau, who has taken his funds for safekeeping and fled to Hong Kong. The Joker interrupts and warns them that the vigilante has no jurisdiction and is unhindered by the law, offering to kill him in exchange for half of their money. Blaine tells Bruce that there is nothing that law enforcement can do to bring Lau back into the country which is why Bruce and Alfred decide to go there to abduct Lau and bring back to the country. In the meantime, Bruce allows Blaine to patrol Gotham as the vigilante where Blaine encounters the Joker and must stop him before he spreads his laughing gas onto the people of Gotham. In flashbacks, Gordon and Lee investigate the murder of Lila Valeska, a snake dancer with Haly's Circus, and the contesting families Flying Todds and the Lloyds are suspects. Gordon determines that Lila's son Jerome is the killer, which he eventually admits maniacally. Joe Todd and Trina Lloyd get engaged after the dispute between the two families are resolved. # '"Tonight Is The Night"-'Bruce brings Lau back into the country and because of that, Catherine offers a deal to Lau which Lau decides to accept. This then makes Gordon arrest all the powerful mobsters in league with Cobblepot while Cobblepot is in hiding plotting his revenge on Galavan. In the meantime, Galavan grants permission to Harleen Quinzel to kill James Gordon. Harleen surrenders to GCPD and offers information against Edmond. While en route to an unknown location on her instructions, they are ambushed by Edmond's operatives. Gordon wakes up in a church. Harleen brings an abducted Catherine for execution. Yin deduces the location. When the the GCPD engages Silver's crew and rescue Catherine, Gordon briefly fights Harleen, leading to her severe injuries after due to a fall. Following information provided by Harleen, the GCPD rescues Palentine. When Bruce is meeting with Silver, they are kidnapped by a mercenary named Tom, who manipulates her into seemingly revealing Galavan's plan. Tom is revealed to have been hired by Bruce and Selina to extract the truth from Silver, who later claims that she lied. In flashbacks, Bruce convinces Selina to accept her mother back into her life, however, Selina later discovers that her mother owes money to criminal Cole Clemons. # "The Man Under The Mask"- Bruce's team destroys Silver's lab so that Galavan cannot use it to mass-produce the Tetch virus. In response, Galavan steals an electronic Skeleton Key from Bruce's He uses it to steal a bio-transfuser from a S.T.A.R. Labs facility that Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon work at that will allow the former to transfer the Tetch virus-infused blood to the freed convicts (S.T.A.R. Labs was responsible for the "accidental" particle accelerator explosion). Bruce tracks Brother Rollo and discovers that he has kidnapped Jason and is using him to transfuse the blood. Bruce rescues Jason and Silver is shot. Later, Bruce reveals there is a cure for the Tetch virus and Katrina enlists the help of Caitlin and Cisco. Rollo's super soldiers gather and he uses his blood to heal and empower Silver as well. Meanwhile, Catherine discovers that Selina is the female vigilante. The former tries to tell Gordon about The Knight's identity; but he dissuades her from telling anyone. Catherine later blackmails her supervisor into releasing and reinstating Gordon. Bruce leaves home even after Alfred reveals to him that Thomas knew about his non-paternity but still loved him as if he were his own. In flashbacks, Bruce agrees to pay Maria's debt to Cole, but Selina becomes furious upon discovering the whole thing was a con Maria and Cole ran together, and that Bruce even suspected this but did not want Selina to learn the truth. # "Spotting Red"- Jason goes on a rampage, overwhelmed by the Tetch virus and no longer thinking for himself. During a fight, Bruce's leg is significantly injured and Jason escapes. Selina decides that Jason must be killed; but Bruce disagrees. Jason comes to Rave and Bruce uses the opportunity to inject Jason with pit viper venom to knock him unconscious and keep him sedated until a cure can be found. Selina decides that she is not good enough for Bruce and leaves the city to find a friend. Meanwhile, Bruce continues to distance himself from his friends; so Regina decides to resign from the company. Bruce dissuades her; and she reveals that she has known Bruce was The Knight since last year when Victor attempted to revive Project Avalon; and that she is proud of the man he has become. Regina, Stephanie, and Bruce are attacked by Brother Rollo, who murders Regina when she suggests herself to save Stephanie and Bruce. In flashbacks, Maria Powers locates Five on the street and abducts him. The Court continues to brainwash him while Gordon is reunited with his uncle Frank, who is secretly a member of the Court, that continues to brainwash Five. # '"The Son of Gotham"-'Bruce continues to distance himself which is he doesn't appear at Regina's funeral. The monks known as the Order of Saint Dumas begin a killing spree, which Gordon connects to the Galavans. Edmond is released after Palentine lies, framing Cobblepot for the kidnapping. Gordon is abducted by Edmond, who reveals the history of his family to Gordon, and overpowers him in a duel; but Gordon is rescued by Cobblepot. Alfred grows suspicious of Bruce's whereabouts and searches Edmond's residence, where he is wounded in a fight with Silver, whom he narrowly escapes from. Edmond goes to Wayne Manor where he abducts Bruce. In flashbacks, Bruce is summoned by Selina through a letter, but she denies sending the letter and demands him to stay away from her. Bruce later realizes the letter was sent by Five, who then drugs him and usurps his identity while the real Bruce is sent to a Court dungeon. Gordon reconnects with Frank, who states that he and Peter, Gordon's father, were members of the Court until they became disillusioned, leading to Peter's murder and making it look like an accident. Frank asks Gordon to join the Court and help him destroy it from the inside. # '"Worse Than A Crime"-'Gordon wakes up in Cobblepot's house only to learn from Cobblepot that he is now a fugitive for assaulting Theo. Gordon and Cobblepot begin making plans to break into Edmond's residence, save Bruce and defeat the Order. Lucy tells Blaine that she is pregnant. Edmond tasks Silver to seduce Bruce again, warning to execute her if she fails. Bruce learns of Silver's mission and decides to lure Edmond into believing her success. Gordon, Blaine, Alfred, Selina, Cobblepot and his gang all arrive at Edmond's residence just as the Order is about to kill Bruce. As the Order of decimated, Edmond and Silver make their escape. Edmond escapes, but leaves Silver behind to be arrested by Gordon. Now deciding to be the second Azrael fully, Edmond goes onto the media offering millions of dollars to gold to anyone who assassinates James Gordon since Galavan is enraged that his plan failed. In flashbacks, Gordon investigates the Court further and realizes his father's death was a hit organized by Frank, who is later ordered to kill Gordon, but he instead commits suicide. On Frank's final instructions, Gordon tells Maria that he killed Frank and intends to join the Court, welcomed by her. # '"There Will Be Blood"-'''Wanting to collect the bounty that Azrael offers, a group of mercenaries, known as the Demolition Team try to take out with Gordon, whom Catherine saves. With help from Lucius, who is still grieving from Regina's death, Katrina realizes that the Demolition Team is planning to destroy the building where Silver is being protected by the GCPD. Blaine and the team are able to stop the mercenaries while Bruce goes as himself to protect Silver. Azrael then arrives killing all the police officers prompting Bruce and Silver to flee. Galavan expressing his belief that Gotham belongs to the Dumas family. Galavan also explains how his ancestor, Caleb stole gold from the First Natives people. Caleb seduced a First Natives woman to invoke a feast between her people and the Pilgrims. That was when the Order of St. Dumas acted in assassinating everyone. After all this, Caleb seized the gold mine for the Dumas family's financial benefit, although Johnathan Wayne did not approve of this. Galavan prepared to kill Bruce and Silver with his handgun, however, Stephanie shoots Galavan to protect them. Wanting to protect Stephanie, Bruce and Silver blame the Knight for it. Silver is then taken by Blaine and the FBI to a federal prison for aiding Galavan in his crimes, not before handing Bruce back his company. Alfred convinces Bruce to be his own man and to show respect for Thomas since Thomas loved him as if he were his own. Bruce then agrees to it. Victor is later seen watching Bruce, proud at the man he has become. In flashbacks, Bruce manages to overcome his rage during his training and the Shaman deems him ready to return to Gotham and embrace his power, but all is revealed to be a scheme made by a mysterious individual known as Ra's Al Ghul. Category:Batman Category:NightSlayer2 Category:Bat24 Category:FOX Category:Gotham Knight